Fandom
by My4DWorld
Summary: SASUNARU AU- Naruto is a fan of the voice actor named Raven, But what will Naruto do if his admiration turns to something he can't stop. Rated M for language and such. Boy x Boy. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys ^A^ this is my first time posting here**

**please take care of me *bows***

"I know it's impossible,

I know it won't happen in a million years,

I know he won't love me,

For he doesn't know me,

For I don't know his face,

But what made me fall for him is

His voice that echoes through my soul, that alluring voice that sends chills to my spine and make me completely camptivated.

If there is someone up there listening to my plea,

All I wishh is that voice will be directed to me"

-N.U.

**There you have it the first chapter. I'm going to make this story short because it's my first story so see please tune in ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi sorry for the long wait**

**so here's the story**

* * *

Sasuke's POV

Everything is pretty normal that day, wait it's not I'm pretty late and my bastard of a brother is going to enjoy pestering me about it. Not that I'm only late because I forgot to fill my gas I have to commute to my work place the Mangekyo Ent.

I am a voice actor, but many people ask why didn't just I became an actor not that I'm bragging but I look pretty good for your average human. Just like my friend Shikamaru always say It's troublesome.

And we're back to the reason why I'm ranting as I said I have to commute and so I took the subway, the subway isn't all bad but I have to try to ignore the stares of men and women the train went to a hault thus sending some passengers tumbling and evrything went black.

All I can here is the ringing in my ears

Where is everybody?

Help

I can't stop the shaking of my body, my knees is getting weaker and .. It can't be I'm afraid of the dark?

This is very

As I find my way by touching everything around me I was able to get out of the train

"Hello? is somebody there?" a rescuer?

"I'm here" I said as I try to reach out where the voice is and then I felt his warm hand grasp it.

thu-thump. huh? what was that?

"eyy.. Hey are you alright?" the man said as he helped me get up

"Yeah I'm alright thanks" I said as I take hesitant steps forward

"It's no good when everything is dark here let me help you" He then suddenly held my hand tighter as he lead our way

This feeling is really alien to me, his hand is really warm, a while ago I was shaking and then .. this is really comfortable, his hand is really soft. I wonder what he looks like... wait.. I'm not

"Woah!" I said as I tumble down the ground

"Be careful it's a bit rocky here... Here us this" He said as he gave me something

"A cane?"

"Hey do you hear that" he said suddenly and I tried to listen to what he is talking about and I hear

Voices!

"We're saved" He said cheerfully as he lead the way still holding my hand

"help we're here"

"mama I'm scared"

"Everyone please calm down"

I started to see light and

people!

"Hey thanks" I said as I turn around I found

No one.

My savior was gone.

* * *

**So how was the chapter guys?**

**please review so I can make this story better :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**update!**

**I'm on the roll lol, some you may be confused because of the summary, we will get there :p**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since the incident in the subway the blackout was all over the news, after that incident I didn't find him, my savior. After so many days of denying, sulking and Itachi's teasing I admitted to myself that I like no I fell in love with my savior but the clue all I have is the cane that he gave me that has the mark of the Konoha Hospital with the initial od N.U. and I didn't know if its his or just something he saw.

"..ke"

"Sasu.."

"Earth to Sasuke" A voice snapped me from my thoughts and then I face my brunette friend

"hn"

"seriously dude whats up with you lately" Kiba asked and I only answered him with a glare

"Dude come on snap out of it" he said and sighed loudly

"Hey foolish little brother I think I found him" I turned abruptly to face Itachi

"... You what.. but how?" how can he found him with just little details

"Don't under estimate me foolish little brother I know some people... here" he left a note on my table and then left with that shitty smirk of his

* * *

After I few days I decided to visit the address Itachi gave me and now here I am ringing his doorbell

"Wait a minute" that voice

As I hear footsteps coming nearer my heart beats faster and my breath started to hitch and when the door finally opened I was completey lost

sun kissed skin

vibrant blonde hair

perfect body frame

adorable whisker like marks

he's perfect everything about him is beautiful but the most amazing thing is his clear azure eyes that seems to suck me deeper into its depths

I was mesmerized

"Hello?" oh such a soft voice

"ahh yes... I'm Sasuke Uchiha" as I watch his expression becoming confused "the one at the subway" and then realization hit him

"Ah yess come in" he said as he offer me to come in

"thank you but I just came here to give my thanks and return the cane" I said as I gave him the cane "I brought fruits too although I don't know what you like so I bought assorted ones"

He held my hands and pull me inside his apartment "I insist please do come in"

As I entered his apartment I felt something odd

"Here feel yourself at home" the blonde said

And I just kept staring at him

"oh goodness me I forgot to introduce myself I am Naruto Namikaze - Uzumaki" and then he faced me

"And I am blind"

* * *

**there you have it guys I can't wait to read you reviews**

**till next update**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys I'm trying to make this story short as possible because this story is my first one to be posted here, I'm currently working with another SasuNaru fanfic and that story is kinda dramatic so I wanted to focus on that so I apologize if you guys feel that the story is like rushed because it is .**

**OMG I got a review I'm glad you guys are fine with my theme**

* * *

"And I am blind"

say what?

but how could that be? he seems so normal

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a chuckle

"You must me confused right?" then he went to the kitchen and came back with a cup of tea "Here"

"thanks" I said as I took the cup "How can you do this? Its... uhmm.. amazing"and then I took a sip of the tea and it's delicious I almost choked when Naruto gave me a bright smile, then he sat next to me and started caressing my cheek "uhm" I can't help and started to heat up.

"You're blushing" he said

"N-no I'm not" I moved back a bit ... wait! did I stutter damn Uchihas don't stutter it's this blonde idiot's fault

"hey come back here" He whined. Do adorable... yeahh I finally lost it

"Hn dobe" He looked surprised and then gave a sly grin

"Teme" then he sat on my lap facing me and all I can to is to look at him shocked "I may be blind but I'm not incapacitated" he whispered next to my ear then he moved bback facing me "I've been blind when I was three so I am not really blind from thhe start, with my sight gone I started to use my other senses to see like I use the humidity to tell if there is a person, my sense of hearning and smell to are also enhanced" then he started caressing my cheeks again "I could tell that you're taller than me and..." then he stopped and started blushing

"You're sitting on my lap" apparently the shock the came to me is finally gone and then he scrambled back to my sad "Hn Dobe"

"Teme shut up" He said looking away "sorry I acted on impulse"

"and.." I asked continuing him from what he was about to say

"and?" He looked at me confused then I just looked at him "ahh..." sometimes I forgot that he is blind "and... I really like your voice" that blush is so adorable I can eat him right now "You should talk more" then I held his hands

"This hands became my light during the black out I'm really glad you ermm saw me that time" then he held my hands firmly and smiled at me

* * *

**Me: there you go guys**

**Sasuke: too sappy**

**Me: how can that be sappy! you just hn dobe**

**Naruto: *starts laughing* haha I agree with mai**

**Sasuke: *glares***

**Naruto: teme it's not gonna work with me**

**Sasuke: hmm maybe I'll just punish you from not taking my side**

**Me: don't go to the dark side!**

**Sasuke: baka he's not going to the dark side I like to keep the light on**

**Naruto: *blushes***

**Me: *sigh* are you guys forgetting something**

**Naruto &amp; Sasuke: This have been Mai please review see you next tym**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there minna it's me again Mai**

**It's been a while since I updated**

**I really had no idea that the last chapter was so short**

**Sasuke: hn dobe**

**shut up sasuke ... but I'm giving another short chapter**

**Anyways I also forgot this**

**I don't own naruto and it's characters hahah I wish I could :p**

**I'm still going to use Sasukin's POV**

**I will apologize in advance if I have a wrong grammar or spelling**

**here we go**

* * *

The moment I held his hands and looked at those mesmerizing cerulean orbs I feel like I was being sucked in to those cerulean pools, It waas like a magnet pullling me closer, my heart won't stop pounding I wonder if Naruto could hear that it would be very embarrassing.

As I lean closer I saw him slowly close his eyes "Sasuke" I never knew my name would sound really soft like that

A little more closer I can feel his breathing "Naruto" I said as I close my eyes

I can feel the heat of his body I ca "Naruto I'm home!" we immediately pull away from each other

Then I saw a brunette with a scar across his face enter the living room "uhmm hello there" he said

"Iruka - chan" Naruto whined

"What" he asked and looked at his surroundings and then it clicked "oh.. oh.. oh my I'm sorry I -"

"It's alright I was about to go too" I said as I stood up

"I'm not about to send you home without eating anything" Iruka saaid as he put the groceries in the kitchen and looked at me with a 'You can't refuse me look'

Then Naruto chuckled and held my hand, I felt my face heat up not that I'll admit it to Naruto "You better listen to him he can be ahh forceful sometimes"

-During Lunch-

"Thank you for the food Iruka it is very delicious" I said as I finished eating

"It's no big deal I never knew you like tomatoes that much" He said grinning

"Ah yeahh" I blushed

he laughed "Naru-chan is worse when it comes to ramen"

"hey ramen is food of the gods" Naruto interrupted

As we talked about random things I learned that Iruka is Naruto's caretaker and teacher when he was in high school, At first I was shocked to learn that Naruto was an art student that majors in pottery "I like the feeling of the clay flow to my hands" naruto said with a serene look on his face. I can't help but stare at him

"How about you Sasuke, what do you do" I ruka asked as he take the plates of the table

"Uhmmm I'm a voice actor" I answered

"Oh my Naru-chan did you hear that?" Iruka said excitedly "Do you think Sasuke knows him?"

him?

whose him?

"May I ask what are you talking about?" I ask and then I saw Naruto stiffened and blushed that puts tomatoes to shame

"Ah there's this voice actor" Naruto said hesistantly "They say he has a beautiful black hair and a pale complexion"

black hair? The only black haired voice actors that I know is Sai and Neji

"I'm not unlike the other fans I don't like him because they say he's really beautiful " Naruto continued

"Naruto's kinda obsessed with him" Iruka Interrupted "I think it's already love"

* * *

**Me: And I will stop here, sorry again for the short chapter**

**Sasuke: hn I'm very out of character here**

**Naruto: haahahaha**

**Sasuke: It's very un Uchiha, but I didn't know dobe that you knew pottery**

**Naruto: Teme I can learn complex stuff to, The clay is nice to mold**

**Sasuke: Do you want to molding something else? it may turn hard if you mold it enough**

**Me: Stop! bring that to the other room,**

**Sasuke: Don't forget to follow and review *drags a stunned Naruto out of the room"**


End file.
